One to be Remembered
by TheDementedKingofSanity
Summary: Great a man with the power to destroy the soul society and you just let him go what could go wrong? You sent him where!
1. Where am I?

Discovery

A bus moving at seemingly impossible speeds drives off into a whirling tunnel of darkness. But that is besides what is important because the cargo as the driver would like call him has just awakened.

"Who am I? ...am I on a bus?" A lone figure shrouded in black with a sleek black cane loosely placed beside him.

" Why yes, yes you are where else would you be huh?" The bus driver answered.

" yah I guess I must have forgotten." For some reason he felt a pang of guilt ." So where are we headed ?"

"where do think a school bus would take you?" The driver asked in a sarcastic voice.

When the figure realized he had also forgotten his name he decided he would ask the driver who he barley knew but so far he was the only person he knew.

" So ... Um would you happen to know my name?" His voice was more nerves then he had intended.

"So full of questions aren't we" his voice dripped with mirth" but yes I know your name strawberry-kun" said strawberry became angry at that mocking voice.

" It is! Ichigo Kurosaki" he spoke as if it were show case prize.

The man now named Ichigo decided he would remain quiet for the rest of the ride, but noticed the view out the windows were but a blur of darkness.

After a ten minute ride the bus came to a halt in a dark forest.

" Good luck my friend that school is nothing if not scary well then off you go" now that Ichigo stood up he was a tall 5,11 with bright orange hair that came down to his shoulders , his attire was simple black suit with a white button up shirt.

When he started to leave he noticed how he felt a pain in his right leg so he grabbed his cane for support and left without a word. To anybody watching he would seem like royalty with his elegant walking and use of the cane as if he were born with such a regal aura.

The driver in question also hid his features with a hat and cigar but you could see light a yellow light from his eyes flaring Ichigo's instincts.

" Yes well thanks for drive" something must have clicked in the drivers head " Oh your belongings will be brought to your room"

Embaresed that he forgot about his belongings he just waved his hand impassively at the driver as he left.

While Ichigo walked through the forest along a very sketchy path he decided to inspect his cane. The cane had silver wrap around it like vines but the odd thing about them was one could not tell where the silver began and the black wood ended, the cane was 4,5 the handle though was like the hilt of a sword with a stylized Zangetsu written down the hilt but the weirdest thing about the cane was a skull on fire on the butt of said cane.

While lost in thought of his cane he failed to see a cyclist come up the path. " ah look out coming through!" The bike slammed into him while the person or girl fell on him he tried to regain his speech " Um hello?" he knew that should have hurt but he barely felt it and that worried him if he barley felt that how much did his leg really hurt or badly damaged.

"Oh Im so sorry I tried to stop but..." She seemed to be lost in a small daze when she saw a small trickle of blood " Oh let me help you up" as she jumped up and brushed the dirt off herself.

As they stood up She noticed his cane and felt very guilt for not only hitting him but he just happened to need a cane. Naturally she tried to pick it up but yelped in pain from the silver around it.

"ouch!" She held her hand but realized most silver did not affect her so why did it because silver was only meant to seal her ability s not burn her flesh.

"What happened ? Are you ok ...um what's your name?" Ichigo tried to smile but only got a semi frown while picking up said cane. "Hm why do I frown so much it's just a tad bit weird" he thought to himself.

" oh it's nothing I ok and it's Moka, Moka Akashiya and you are?" She asked happily seemingly forgetting she just ran him over.

" yes sorry asking a name before giving one I am Ichigo Kurosaki" He noticed her pink hair and almost gothic dress but it seemed to accentuate her ...curves. "What the hell am I thinking? Hm I just might have a normal colour hair" but something in the back of his mind telling him it was not normal.

they made small talk until she left on her bike he placed his hand in his pocket and waved with the other. " oh wait what classes do I have?" almost as if we're planed he found a paper in his pocket with classes and room numbers.

By the time he had arrived the class had already started " damn who would place a school here of all places ? Class 193 huh odd but here goes nothing" he knocked on the door.

"yes yes coming just wait I'll get it!" He herd someone yell pay thchoice he could tell it was female.

" sorry I'm late" she noticed his cane "oh it's all right I just started you can take a seat over " Ichigo quickly crossed the classroom well as fast as he could which was not very.

"Hey cripple hurry up!" Some student in the back of the classroom yelled.

Ichigo remained quiet but seethed at his own quickly reigned in his emotions.

"As I was saying this school was built for helping monster to integrate into human society so we can co-exist!" The teacher seamed quite the cheerful person

" would it be better if we killed the men and molest the women he he he" the same student who had jabbed at Ichigo was now be applauded by the male side of the school.

" The school however does not have humans but hurting a Human in other public of earth is illegal because we must hide our existence from them" Ichigo perked up at this because this would mean he too was a monster so now a new question what was he?

" this brings us too our two most important rules first" she became somber" humanness are to never know we exist brining humans or if a human comes hear the punishment is death ... Or something." She ended happily" the other is not to tell others what kind of monster you -"

"sorry I'm late I got lost on my way here" Moka burst through the door, Ichigo's sweat dropped at this "she must have got here ten minutes before me how do stay lost for this long"

" Oh it's ok just take a seat over there" she pointed in Ichigo's direction.

As Moka walked up to her seat the men in the class I started to get out of control Until Ichigo slammed his cane into the ground. This simple action shut up the entire class and Moka just now realized she was sitting next to Ichigo.

"Ichigooooo!" She jumped at Ichigo performing a death hug on him." Hey ...ice t.. See ..uo... again... Can't breath" she noticed Ichigo turning a light blue.

" oh no I'm hurting him again" she thought to herself While Ichigo's thought were more on the track of breath to see another day.

Jealous murmurs could be heard through the class room but other than that the class was uneventful

The vocal student from earlier decided he would like to "have" Moka for himself" hey Moka why don't you dump the cripple and have a real man" he remarked snidely .

Ichigo stoped walking with Moka who enjoyed rambling on but he die like the company, Ichigo slowly turned to face the student and Moka's talking died down.

" see the weakling can't even speak he is so scared now ditch this trash and come with me Saizo Komiya a real man" Ichigo started laughing at this much to the shock of Moka who thinks with his leg he has to be weak.

" You think you can intimidate me? You foolish idiot." His voice was cold and dark. Saizo released a staggering amount of energy as he transformed into a monster a hulking beast with small tusks in his mouth.

A few students commented on how he is being forced to come to this school because of misbehaviour and that he is an Ogre.

Ichigo's eyes turn a vibrant azure blue that almost glow and with jump the Ogre and Ichigo are eye level and with a loud crack the ogre's arm was broken. When people regain their senses Ichigo is standing behind the ogre with his cane held like a sword and eyes turning back to their natural chestnut brown.

" filth should never insult their betters" Ichigo spat at the falling form of Saizo. People did not know what kind of monster he was could he be a vampire but their eyes were red were they not?.

"hey Ichigo I know it's against the rules but ...um" she twiddled Jewry thumbs as she sturded " what kind of a monster are you!" She all but yelled because he scared her she did not understand what kind of monster he was " is he a vampire but ... Our eyes are red not blue also he was as strong as my inner self without realsing but his cane is silver so he shouldn't be able to hold it" she was driving herself insane trying to figure it out.

" I really don't know ... Mabey I'm something new or old doesn't matter" he began to ponder his "fight" with Saizo and realized he cared for humans for both their strength and weakness " the weak do not rule the strong" where did that come from?

"How can you not know?" Now she was just confused

" for now it does not matter but what do think of humans?" He needed to know if he could trust her if she hated them he knew they could not be friends. He would not judge them for a reason beyond his understanding he just knew they needed to be protected.

" I hate the.. I HATE the they treated me like a freak when I was a child they made me feel wierd like I didn't belong" she almost teard up but regained her joyful almost childish personality.

" My ... Mother was human so if you hate them you hate me" his voice became cold and he turned to leave " so my mother was human huh mabey I will regain my memory better in a human school?" His mind became a jumble of images of beautiful woman with hair as bright as his own.

" you can't be your strong please just wait Ichigo! " she cant believe that she finally found someone who would be her friend an she just pushed him away. " You think that I would hurt you ? every living creature is unque every thing is not to be judged on the base of the few or many ... There is always a choice " his mind began to pound just as his dorm came into view.

Moka remained silent she could feel the passion the conviction in his voice. She just wanted to have a friend and her own bias drove him away, she watched as he walked away into the dorm rooms.

A half hour later

Ichigo had just finished a letter that would see him transferred to a human school " just gather my belonging... What hell is this stuff?" There are ten boxes with diffrent size but the same skull on fire that was on the end of his cane was on them.

" I'll just check up on the bus driver and see if he would help me with this" as Ichigo left his dorm he felt like something was off like ... Moka was in trouble!

-mean while

" what am I going to do I should say sorry " she had been moping around trying to find a way to

" you should not be hear alone little girl you should have a man protect you" the voice came from the vile voice of Saizo who started to show his true form which is worse then when Ichigo had fought him, he was radiating twice as much energy and his tongue had elongated which proceeded to lick her with slime that smelled of a decaying body, his eyes were yellothat'd his bones started to protrudhi from his shoulders.

Moka screamed and tried to make a run from him but she triped before making any real distance.

" What the hell are you doing RUN!" A voice rang out from her Rosario?

" trash should learn its place " a cold voice made Moka aware of Ichigo presence which seamed to radiate a calm and protective aura in stark contrast to Saizo's dark disgusting aura.

"Ahhhhhhgggg last time was nothing but a fluke you damn cripple!" Saizo charged at Ichigo who was standing in a relaxed manner with his cane held like a sword.

Saizo charged at Ichigo in a almost insane rage which was easily side stepped by Ichigo who brought his cane down on Saizos back with a resounding thud, Saizo roared like a maimed animal and started swiping with his fists.

"What the hells up with this how can someone injured be besting me and he's not even in his released form!" The longer the fight continued the bigger the difference in their strength become more apparent.

" let's end this farce of a fight" Ichigo was still as calm as ever he wasn't even breaking a sweat but in his mind ... " my leg is excruciating pain I need to end this now!" Ichigo blocked or parried each fist thrown at him

"Ichigo forced his strength into his cane and it charged into a bright azura coloured aura and with one last charge they sliced into each other ichigo's cane was now red but Saizo only had black cloth in his claws. Saizo fell down with broken ribs and a shallow cut but it did bleed a lot for such a small wound.

" Moka are you alright?" She was speechless at what she just witnessed Ichigo overpowered an ogre in his sealed form ... How strong can he be?

" thank you Ichigo! but are you still mad at me?" She asked and speared to be making puppy eyes.

" of course I am, I was just getting ready to leave the school " He said in cold tone and at this Moka lowered her head. " but it would appear I have friend neading a helping hand so how could I possibly leave you here " his voice became soft and turned to her showing a warm smile.

Moka's heart leaped at hearing this and was happy to find a friend willing to her well being before his own. In split second she was hugging him again while Ichigo just flicked his cane and the blood came as if it were never there.

In the proximity she lost controls and bit down on Ichigo's neck and was quickly overwhelmed with bliss his blood was akin to a drug. " I guess she must be a vampire but I should stop her before she drains me of all my blood"

" hey do mind I kind of need that stuff to live" he said half joking half serious she quickly let go " um your not freaked out or scared ?" She was dreading his answer would he leave her for drinking his blood without her permission?

" it's alright but just ask ok I would gladly help you out when you need a "snack" but remember this I am more then just a blood bag ok" his voice started out kind but turned cold near the end scarring her.

" thanks ichigo but we should get Saizo to the infirmary before he bleeds out or something" they proceeded to unceremoniously drag Saizo to the school infirmary

They Said their goodbyes for the day and when't back to their respective dorms and dreamt of the future and their first friend they have made.

In an unknown location in dark room are group of group of four people observe a recording of Ichigo release his power.

The smallest spoke up" hey can we go get him and bring him back to us now?" The little girl almost whined

"How would we do that? He may have forgotten who he is but his power can still crush us" another girl spoke up with height almost equal the other girl

" We should wait and observe " spoke a monotone voice as the recording disappeared.

" I agree and we will not make a move until necessary I know this pains you little one bu-"

" you know nothing to be only a half while he walks around I can't stand it!"

That wraps up the first chapter review any suggestions but their is much to happen and revealed .

And big thanks to friakto for being the first reviewer the rest of you shall be rewarded if you can name all the mystery people and where they are.

hint they can't just hide any where


	2. Do I help people?

Resistance

(An I own nothing)

" A new day a new life hm "to be or not be" who I was ? Who am I going to be? What am I? For now I am Ichigo and nothing more" Ichigo got into his school uniform, green suit jacket, red tie and beige pants... To he hated was an understatement so he replaced the white shirt with black, the last piece of this out fit was his cane/weapon.

As Ichigo made his way to school he met up with the ever joyous Moka who remains to look stunning even in these miserable clothes " I guess I got an eye for fashion or I just liked black" he mused to himself.

"Hey Ichigo ready for class today?" They were making good progress to class but Moka had noticed Ichigo didn't have a bag for work or even a notebook.

" no I could not find anything useful for school who hell sent me stuff I can't use?" in another dimension a lone shop keeper sneezed " so,done must be talking about me"

Ichigo was pissed who sent him that much useless junk? He had found four computers ( laptops), six phones , twelve books on demon arts ( what ever the hell that is) , two devices that he had to put together with the worst instruction Manuel to peice together and that, was only three boxes ! Mind you they were the largest of them but still he had nothing for actual school!

" I can just share with you okay!" She was happy she could now have an excuse to get know him, for now she knew next to nothing about him but he already knew what kind of monster she was.

As they came closer to the school Ichigo could see and hear people checking out Moka and with a quick glance at them he had shut the up.

Class had been uneventful to say the least just more overview of school rules and what they would be learning.

"Three hours and nothing!" Moka was pouting because she gotten nowhere with Ichigo not even his bloody age or where even came from he just diverted the question with humour or changed the question.

It was now lunch and the two are getting into the habit of eating on the roof. " so another habit I have , I must not like people if this is how I go about my day" Ichigo was trying to find out who he was but felt as if there was a piece of him missing and his leg looked normal so where was the pain comming from? Questions were hounding him day and night.

" I forgot my drink downstairs i'll be back in a sec" Ichigo really just needed space from Moka who seemed overly curios about his pass it was scarring him.

" oh ok see yah" she said a bit down " she really needs more friends just then myself it's ... Unhealthy " Ichigo had already found out he was a very carrying person.

As Ichigo emerged from the cafeteria he noticed a girl with blue hair? She was hunched over seemingly in pain so his reflex to help took over.

" hey you alright?" He asked trying to sound friendly " help I need to get to the infirmary " her voice sounded forced either she was lying or in a lot of pain.

Ichigo helped her up but when he saw her deep purple eyes that he almost lost himself in them, but was brought back by the pain in his leg and grabbed hold of his cane and tried to find a balance supporting the girl and supporting his own body.

" thank you I'm so sorry for being a burden but you see I have had a weak body all my life" she seemed to just now notice the cane.

" my chest just started hurting please just hold me " her voice was soothing but pleading but Ichigo's mind was on a different track " weak sense child hood , pain in chest probably a heart defect since birth huh... I guess I'm doctor at heart" only now did Ichigo notice that the girl was rubbing her chest against him.

" hey can you look into my eyes ?" Ichigo was taken a back to the question but complied " maybe something is in them? " Ichigo never realized how soft her features were then he felt something wrapping around his mind.

" can't think ... Need to follow ... She's so beautiful ... That's it wait till she lets her guard down" Ichigo was in daze were his thoughts were about as mouldable as clay.

" this is it I can show Moka I'm better and then I can gain control over the school!" The girl thought her little slave should know her name " Ichigo please be my friend I'm Kurono Kurumu!" She said energetically as they returned to the school she released him to declare war on Moka.

/-/-/

" I wonder where Ichigo is?" Moka was getting worried because he shouldn't be taking this long.

" Moka Akashiya I hear you maybe a vampire but how could you be you needed a cripple to protect you! " Kurono vile voice rang out behind Moka .

" I am succubus Kurono Kumuru and you are now an eye sore in my plan!" She had finally made her declaration of war on Moka .

" I thought it was against school rules to reveal what kind of monster you were?" Moka thought out loud.

" wait plan?" Moka only now realized that she should try to listen when people were talking to her.

" yes my plan to enslave the entire male population of Yukia high!" Moka's sweat dropped " she over dramatic isn't she?" She and the rest of the people observing noticed.

" but when I came most of the men here were divided between me and ... You" her voice returned to being cold.

" so to prove I'm better I took your Ichigo Kurosaki formy self show the gap in our skills!" Her voice had sense of victory behind it.

" what does Ichigo have to do with this?" Moka didn't what to give Ichigo another reason to be mad at her.

" I can tell you have a thing for him how you've been clinging to him like some lost puppy" her snide almost pompous voice dripped with venom.

" though his scent is addictive it resides me of a humans ... That's it isn't it your just using him for food aren't you" her voice returned to its alluring charm full self.

" no I'm not !" She didn't want to believe that's why she wanted to know him was just for his blood hell she only had a taste!

" why don't we ask him?" She pointed to the hall way and a dazed Ichigo came out.

" okay what's going on here I can barely think strait someone start explaining" Ichigo's gruff voice called out " if I got him with a charm how is he still able to remain ... Lucid ?" Kurono thought to her self, Ichigo did sway a bit as if he were drunk though .

" Ichigo are you tired of being Moka's plaything her puzzle?" Kurono as,Ed confidently .

" what are you talking about? She's my friend she gets the right to be curios " Ichigo made his way to Moka much to anger of Kurono .

He stopped right in front of Moka looked down at her caressed her cheek " she was the first friend I really made here how could I abandon her?" He asked as he turned back to Kurono and failing to see Moka begin to blush madly .

" if I can't have you neither can she!" Kurono yelled as she attempted to gain control of Ichigo as she jumped at them and hit them with enough force to throw them out the window.

As the three fell Ichigo's hand had caught in Moka's Rosario releasing it, once they hit the ground an immense amount of pressure was released from both Moka's and kurono's true forms activating .

Moka's hair turned white her eyes turned cat like while and her height went up a bit along with her breasts giving her a mature look. Her demeanour changed too this was not the same person who Ichigo knew but was intrigued by her change.

" get away from him you trash " the new Moka yelled as she charged at Kurono who grew wings and elongated nails.

" over protective aren't we ... What jealous ?" Kurono continued to insult her. " why would I be jealous of you" Moka shot back.

Moka kicked Kurono when she came into range and shot into the air delivering a painful blow to Kurono .

" I can't even fight back I'm so pathetic or is this the true power of a vampire?" Kurono started panicking while Ichigo was starting to worry for Kurono's well being overriding his curiosity .

Kurono fell from the sky with a sickening thud and Moka stood above her looking down at the fallen succubus with contempt.

As Moka raised her hand to land the finishing blow Kurono just gave up her species on this planet would lose another to their exploits would her sister miss her?

As Moka's hand came down it was stopped by Ichigo's own which baffled her she knew Ichigo was strong but stopping her blow in her released form no less with his bare hand now that was ridicules !

" that's enough we're better then this your better then this" his voice was calm and strong at the same time. " you don't know me !" She yelled no one knew her she has been sealed away for so long but she would not let her cold mask down.

" your right I don't know either of you not Kurono not Moka and most of all not you" this shocked all parties " fine what ever I'll leave and you can have Moka back " she sounded reserved but she was trying to wrap her mind around Ichigo who was he ... What was he?

" no " Ichigo said defiantly as inner Moka lowered her hand" what did you say ... Trash you don't command me!" She yelled no one ordered least of all someone she barley knew.

" trash you say? And here I thought I could get to know you Moka ... All of you not just a sliver that hardly knows of your existences" she lost track of her mind for second time what was he saying how could he ... understand me not one tried to look past outer Moka no tried to be her friend let her ... Other self.

" we'll that's to bad I have to go" without another word she reconnected her rosario and the pressure disappeared and Moka returned to looking like her self.

" Kurono I may not know you but I would like to so what do you say friends " Ichigo kneeled in front of her his voice soft hand out stretched one hand on his cane so he could get back up. She took his hand blushed he protected her just as if she mattered to him maybe he was the one for her then her heart was in her thought she could not talk but she could stutter. " th~thanks" she tried to hide face " god I'm like all those guys I controlled he is my destined one isn't he" it was more statement and revelation then question.

" would you like a drink Moka I think that was a rather draining transformation " he walked up to her and undid the scruff of his shirt exposing his neck her eyes glazed over and happily accepted.

" thanks "the addictive rich red liquid surged into her mouth when her fangs punctured his neck. The warmth and strength spread across her body like a raging fire.

" ok here you go but stop before I pass out please" after a minute of draining he was starting to feel the affects of blood loss.

She pried herself off much to her own displeasure but agreed non the less" hey guys I got some food if we still have time to eat" Moka sweat dripped at this " just a minute ago she wanted to rip me apart I wonder what happened ?" Then she caught how Kurono was staring at Ichigo and she didn't like it.

" sure but we eat on the roof so I'll meet you guys up there" as Ichigo finished the bell rang " or not see you in class" he waved passively as if the last thirty minutes had not passed " well he adapts quickly doesn't he" Kurono asked to which Moka merely nodded also dumbfounded by Ichigo's passive attitude.

/

The dark room had two little girls standing around the observation center.

" I will kill that bitch if she thinks that she can take him from his family!" The girl had a small white mask piece on her face.

" you think it's easy to see him like this? We all lost him a part of me died when we found he without his memories you know?" The girl was in a whit uniform and sad smile her face as she watched the recording of Ichigo.

" I just can't stand leaving him like this you know he would die before leaving any of us ?" The mask girl more than understood how her friend felt.

" I wonder if his family thinks he's dead ?" A monotone voice from the shadows asks.

" why did he entrust us to mister emo over hear?" The mask girl asked

" he's one the few people he really trusts now he had twelve guards posted on his own family but his most powerful friend is guarding us hear"the uniform girl stated with locket between her fingers .

/

Another chapter yah I am happy ish to those who said exiction are wrong but close and on the right track.

Hint there are more then four

Next chapter will be club activities what can a guy with two beauties and a cane possibly do I wonder ?


	3. What going on with me?

Activity

Just another day morning and free time looking into the odd boxes he had in his dorm room, so far he opened another box and found a black necklace that was an elongated cross with two intricate circles around them almost delicate but extremely durable.

The box also had other things that interested him a great deal like actual clothes which seemed oddly regal , black uniform with silver lining giving it a distinct militaristic look and to top it off a black cape.

" did I work in a military at one point?"Ichigo was having a hell of a time trying to decipher his past which contradicted itself every chance it got. His first thought was okay so I wanted to help people in the medical field but then he knew self defence, but then how did he know who could prove a worth while fight and his description of certain people like trash, and now it seems as if he was in the military and high ranking to by the looks of the attire.

/

" today you will be sorted into clubs to better adapt into human society!" The teacher who just now Ichigo identified as shizuka Nekonome " I must have problem with names if just realized who my teacher was"

" joining a club is mandatory so you can understand human values, art, sports and the such" Ichigo himself was tring to wrap his head around how she became a teacher here with how she had a hard time herself maintaining her human form.

When the class finished Ichigo quickly found Moka to hear her opinion of what club they should join.

" we'll I'm okay with anything really" Moka felt like a school girl who couldn't ask out a single guy " he's so freakin dense "

" something where I don't have too move my leg much" Ichigo's voice still had its air of indifference about it.

" ok um there's chemistry, biology, acupuncture and sewing" Ichigo felt a cold when she said sewing for a reason beyond his understanding.

" well I think that there was a newspaper club too!" Miss Nekomome appears behind them in her cat glory , ears, tail, whiskers, but what surprised Ichigo is that her monster form was still pretty human.

" I guess we can check that one out" Ichigo tried to sound excited for Moka but sounded more sarcastic then anything else .

" I'm coming too" Korono appeared behind them with sly smile as Moka and her started an odd staring contest.

" more the merrier " Ichigo commented which seemed to brighten up Korono a great deal.

/

A short walk later they arrived in an empty class room that seemed out of use.

" I'm the over seeing teacher for this club but recently we have lost members and now only have one by the name Ginei Morioka who is the current President and Editor" as if on cue the door opened revealing the man of the hour who had a roguish air to him with his uniform loosely paced on with ink black hair and a wolf pendant around his neck.

" hello hello as stated I'm Ginei Morioka or simply Gin to friends " his voice dripped with confidence but Ichigo found his name disturbingly reminding him of a snake.

" well I have to get to a meeting so I will leave you in his capable hands ... Oh and a side note I'm not here often so please don't destroy the room in my absence" she finished as she left the room.

Gin moved to the front of the class as Ichigo, Moka, and Korono circled around him with there chairs to hear the rules and duties of their class.

" we will be risking life and limb to bring the truth to the student body!" Gin started of strong and raising hand pointing his finger at the ceiling as if declaration.

" but mostly we try to get people to buy the paper and write about what really goes on in this school" Gin became laid back " so for starters we will be trying to get more members to keep the club going so lets get posters up" after twelve minutes of outing up posters Ichigo had noticed Gin checking out Moka and Korono.

" I would be careful if I were you" Ichigo said impassively witch spoked Gin who had not noticed Ichigo walk around" the guy has a cane but move as he didn't need it"

Moka look behind her as she was placing up a poster and noticed Gin and Ichigo looking at each other.

" why's that?" Ichigo pointed at his cane then raised it and tapped Gin on the shoulder but the moment it connected his shoulder burst into flames.

" aaarrrrhhhhggg what the hell was that!?" Gin could not understand what just happened did his cane just react to his werewolf?

" I do not take kind to people checking out my friends without their approval". Ichigo stated in a matter of fact voice.

" oh thank you Ichigo for protecting us from the cunning Gin!" Korono all but yelled as she attempted to hug him.

" well unless we are required for anything more I will be off" Ichigo said as he swiftly dogged Korono but as he left the pain in his leg came back with a wrath. He acted as if nothing was wrong but once he got out he fell down in gritting his teeth.

" what the hell is wrong with me!" The pain started to spread and intensify creating as this happened , Ichigo's eyes turned blue as did his hair turn black but the biggest change though was that his cane turned to a simple black katana with red wrapping around the hilt while a black chains that began to crawl around his wrist.

" Ichigo please you need to wake up!" The voice of teen that seemed wise or mature maybe both Ichigo could not tell but what he could tell was everything around turned into blurs. A few seconds later he was in the decrepit forest after regaining a sense of control over his mind and body.

" where am I? Who's there I know your here ..." Ichigo did not like feeling defenceless . As he stood and looked around the dimly lit forest he began to notice that the pain in his leg and his cane were both gone.

" Son or should I call you killer? Destroyer? Monster? Demon would fit you best" the same voice that had addressed him earlier was now speaking from the sky?

"Where are you! Who are you? " Ichigo had no doubt in his mind this person knew who he was, or used to be.

" I am the one you killed to claim the throne of death and the one who taught you" a dark figure began to manifest itself in the fog.

" what are you ?" Ichigo could not understand what this voice was talking about , did he kill him was he really nothing more then a monster.

" the better question is what are we? The answer is we are feared , forwe are neither alive or dead, we are the shadows of the living world and you need to remember before you die" the voice carried strength and pain as it spoke. What was it? How could it be speaking to him if he killed it, and how we're they connected?

" awaken! NOW!" The voice forced Ichigo to open his eyes. Whe had he closed them? Was that nothing more then a dream?

" Ichigo wake up! Are you okay ... Ichigo please wake up!" Moka stood over an unconscious Ichigo. She had only found him because he was leaking an unbelievable amount of energy and all of scarred. What could scare someone as strong as Ichigo?

" where am I ? Hey Moka you can move back now" Ichigo found himself leaned against a tree. How long had he been asleep?

" you're in the middle of the forest, how did you get here? I was wondering because you don't have your cane with you" Moka was droning on about something but Ichigo began to pay attention when she mentioned his cane.

" what did you say? " Ichigo was now angry at himself mostly because he knew next to nothing about his own body or past for that matter and now he can't walk.

" your cane it isn't here or anywhere near here" she stated as she caught onto the fact that he could not walk without his cane and began to look for it.

" dammit well could you help me back to the dorms?" Ichigo asked as he stretched out his hand for help getting up.

" sure no problem Ichi!" Moka exclaimed. Did she just call him Ichi nobody called him nicknames or did they.

" thanks" as the two stood up to leave Ichigo began to realize how far out in the middle of nowhere. They walked in silence until the dorms came into view.

" again thanks I will try to make it up latter" Ichigo finished saying goodbye and left to his room.

The dark room was again illuminated with footage of Ichigo's newest problems and his interactions with the school and its people.

" can we help him remember himself?" A girl wearing a black and red uniform asked with a almost lifeless voice.

" no his soul has been torn into so many pieces it would tear itself apart if we were to even try" a voice replied from the doorway with long ink like hair.

" you keep saying that Ulquirra ! Don't you care if he dies? Would your emotions even understand what happened how much we have lost? Would lose as much as I would? is nothing more than a king to you?"After the petite girl finished her rant a loud smack resounded off the walls.

" don't you dare question my loyalty when you nearly killed him, I will continue to guard his world until the sand turns to water, if he does not return in two months I will locate his soul and repair him myself" the person now identified as Ulquirra reached a whole new level of could in his voice. After all the death and war he gained a friend who would give him life and found his love in his sister.

" shut up you two! What would he do if he saw you guys acting like this?" A girl wear a white uniform barged into the room.

" what would you know? Where you there when the districts burned were you there when the gates fell when air became ash?where were you! You tried to destroy everything in this world" the girl in the uniform shook with anger at the other girl.

" I ... I'm sorry you know he's my brother right? That would make you my sister" the girl had a small frown as she looked down.

" how many people has he taken into his family five? Six and you want me to act like everything is going to be all right? He's dieing! And we , all of us are doing nothing to help him!" The girl broke down and slowly fell to the floor on her knees.

" I will not interfere , not until he requires aid for right now he is stronger than most of the people there" Ulquirra stated as he focused back on the screen.

" thanks brother I will help her back to her station" the girl smiled to Ulquirra as she help the girl up to get her to her room. After all captains and the inner circle are needed to keep control over the city and its army.

/

(AN)

Thanks to those who reviewed this story and I'm sorry I have not updated this story for so long. I did however finish almost a month ago but alas I got caught up writing about the back ground stories I plan to release in the far future. All this school life and um ... Forgetting your account password.

Sorry!


	4. Who was I?

Emergence

As Ichigo started a new day he realized that it might be better to never know who he was if only because he sounds like a cruel monster. But enough of the past now was the time to build new memories and let the past come as it appears.

Ichigo went through the days as he normally did but now he had a club to attended so life was sort of looking up considering that he lost his cane. Due to him losing his cane he had trouble walking around and the pain only intensified as the days went by.

As for Moka and Kurono they seemed to be obsessing over something or rather. He just could not bring himself to care but he was slowly trying to fix that as hard as it was.

On another note he has setup the computer system he had found but now the entire programming was useless. The only data the system had on it was all focused on fighting and different techniques. This seemed like nothing important but on closer inspection the computers seamed to focus on different subjects. In the long run most of the information was practically useless such as cooking tofu on fries or wasabi and jelly sandwiches.

Who would eat or use this kind of knowledge!?

Ichigo was pulled from his thoughts as Gin walked up to him in usual confident self and told him they should learn to work on suggested they try to find common ground. Ichigo agreed and followed him knowing that this whole thing sounded suspicious and his instincts told him it was a trap.

" so Ichigo you just can't have one girl to yourself you have not only have Kurono but Moka too?" Gin's voice sounded snide and condescending

. As Ichigo took in their surroundings he noticed they were as separated from the majority of the school . They were on a roof of some sort from what he could tell , so in short it was a trap.

" what foolishness are you speaking of weakling they belong to no one but themselves" Ichigo passively stated as he found the pain in his leg chose now to strengthen and forced him to fall down to his good leg. It would have looked as if Ichigo were kneeling and this did not go unnoticed by Gin who decided to laugh at him for his weakness.

" so I'm the fool? your not even strong enough to stand you piece of shit" as Gin lost his temper Ichogo notice that a silver coloured mist began to form around him.

" so what are you gin *cough* ? Just a monster who challenges another at their weakest" Ichigo began to cough up blood as his voice turned dark.

" you know I'm werewolf right? And tonight is a full moon" Gin began to smile as the mist gathered around him. The silver mist condensed around his body as the moon became more and more apparent in the sky. Gin's bones began to snap into his true shape. At the end of his transformation his body released a enormous grey energy blast into the sky it felt like pure bloodlust. His form was that of a being who took the best aspects of a wolf and threw haphazardly onto a human.

" so this is the form of the almighty moon children? Did you know the god of the vampires is the same as the werewolves?" Ichigo did not understand where this sudden knowledge came from or how it would help him. He was working off instinct pure and simple but very powerful.

" so what does that have to do with our fight self proclaimed vampire!" Gin became a blur as he dashed towards Ichigo with the intent to take off his head. Ichigo narrowly dodged it, as he made his landing he began to cough up more blood.

" I wonder child do you know that if the moon is blocked out of the sky your power is cut in half?" Ichigo stated as he stumbled into standing position.

" look at you! You are nothing!" Gin shouted as he shot off in a cris cross pattern attempting to confuse Ichigo. This would have worked if he hadn't underestimated him and what he truly was for he himself knew nothing of himself and what he was. Gin had been obviously consumed by his bloodlust because much of his speech made nonsense though it did destroy any attempt at stealth or surprise attack.

Gin's fist connected to Ichigo's stomach throwing him into the far wall were his back made a crater into the cement shortly after he collapsed on the ground. To Ichigo it felt like ages attempting to get back up but in reality he was on the ground for one minute just long enough for Gin to turn his back and begin looking for Moka.

" you think you've won? Whelp " Ichigo stood back up though he was hunched you could feel the power emanating from his body.

" you believe I will fall to this little scuffle? You are far to inexperienced to even think of being a worthy opponent" Ichigo all but spat this gained the action of a very pissed off werewolf.

" you piece of shit! Know your place!" Gin kicked Ichigo's gut but he didn't move an inch instead his leg felt like he slammed it into concrete.

" aargh you little - " before he could finish Ichigo threw his body into the same wall he'd been thrown. The effect caused Gin's large body to burst through the wall and into the building.

Ichigo lost his strength after having thrown Gin and his over weighted body through the wall seconds after his body hit the wall he reappeared in front of Ichigo slamming his fist against Ichigo's face . This rocked Ichigo across the roof as he slowed down and his body stopped tumbling on the ground he stood up. Before he could fall back down he saw pink hair as he reached out for support his hand caught her rosary releasing it and her true self into the world. Her body was covered in blood red energy that skyrocketed into the sky .Once the energy dissipated Moka had a more mature body or at least look about her, her eyes were now red but the biggest change was that her hair turned silver.

" so ... Moka this is the real you ... no your both Moka" Ichigo whispered as he felt his hold on consciousness beginning to wain.

" Moka I only weakened him so would you be so kind to end this farce?" As Ichigo finished he passed out on the ground .

" You trash I wanted to talk to that ungrateful bastard but you had to weaken him didn't you!" Moka was furious for she had finally been awakened just for the one person she wanted to talk to had just passed out. This was all Gin's fault if he wasn't such a pice of shit she would just quickly knocked him but now he was going to pay.

" so this what a vampire is suppose to be huh a little girl who has white hair, is that suppose to make me laugh?" Gin was so pumped up from thinking his hit to Ichigo was what knocked him out he hadn't noticed Moka picking up a air conditioning unit. She proceeded to throw it at Gin who just dogged it by a few inches, a second later he would have been in big trouble.

" stay put you filthy mutt" Moka's cold voice commanded as she lined up another strike. Gin could not understand how a vampire was matching him during a full moon, by all rights he should be winning.

Moka made her self known as she attempted to deliver a kick to Gin but was blocked by his arm though a small cracking sound was herd from his defending arm. He knew it had fractured and also Moka was much thronged than he was so he would have to rely on his speed. She would be his , she would be only his and if not he will kill her.

Moka knew if she could not stop him or if by chance the moon was blocked by clouds she would lose, albeit slowly but the threat was still very much real. As she thought to her self Gin started taking the fight seriously however his speed was not as fast it could have been due to Ichigo's beating. She was thankful that Ichigo had weakened him but was also angry she felt worried for his well being. It should be her outer self that should care for him not her, what was happening?

The question was asked by both because just before Gin could land his hit behind Moka a black beam of energy shot from Ichigo's body into the sky blocking out everything even the clouds. The sky was just black it was as if there was nothing above them or around them but emptiness.

" oh kingy how do you disappoint me losing your memory but hey look on the bright side I'm on campus so we will be seeing each other really soon! Hey wake up listen to me! Screw it I'll deal with you later" a skeletal version of Ichigo appeared before his body and was holding it up with one hand and shaking the unconscious Ichigo. It sounded sadistic and psychotic but it was Ichigo's voice though disordered.

The pure whit being walked away from him and towards Gin with hatred growing in his yellow eyes. He suddenly disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Gin holding him up from his neck.

" No one touches the King especially some horny mutt" the white Ichigo slammed Gin's body into the ground the result was a loud snap with a pained yelp.

" I may not be his weapon anymore but I will not some moon child touch the king" as he finished speaking he began to fade away like he was made of ash spreading into the wind.

" ah well I can't stay for long then hey girly , night child pay attention I am only going to say this once tell that pathetic lump of a king to find me I am getting board" with that he was completely gone.

Moka was shocked to say the least but she could not comprehend what had occurred in a matter of seconds. In the ten minutes it took for her to find Ichigo and to be pulled into his fight just for his already enigmatic existence to become even more complicated it was just to much. She would help Ichigo into his dorm and then sleep. A simple plan nothing could complicate that right? Yes something could Gin was still in his creator bleeding and whimpering it was kinda of hard not to feel bad for him he sounded like a hurt puppy.

So she decided she would have to call Kurono for help ... just this once for Ichigo's sake and Gin though he really didn't deserve any help for what he had attempted to do.

28 minutes later the mess Gin had made was cleaned up with ichigo in his bed room thanks to even more confused Moka who was now seeing Ichigo's room filled with machines that would make him look like a mad scientist. She needed to just stay away from Ichigo and screw finding out who he was because at this rate he might be something really bad or just overly complicated. Maybe she was just too confused? Before she could muse any further she fell asleep in his room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/_\\\\\\\\\\\\||||||

Dreams can inspire , lead , create , guid ,change , corrupt, terrorize and destroy people and sometimes once in a while they can remind people of who they once were and give them choices they never knew they had in life. This was a curse and a gift to given to all life whether they like it or not it is a right given to them for all their suffering.

To a sleeping Ichigo it was a curse his dreams were nightmares but they felt familiar like memories could they be memories? Had they been good memories to relive no.

Snow it looked like pure white snow I thought as I stood apron the hill that was my true birthplace where I was forged in battle when I learned what power really was when I learned I was but a worm. Now though I stand tall I have to ,the world lies in my hands, my ability to lead is all the keeps the world from destroying itself.

I look at my surroundings I see once proud Soul Society it is but ash now , nothing remains the districts are spared but the everything that once was the Seireitei is gone . The Senzaikyū was now the last hold for the soul reapers that's how far we had been pushed back.

I pulled myself away from such idle thoughts as the Quincy army made itself known as giant crosses dotted the land scape hundreds of thousands of soldiers poured out from their gates. The genocidal tide that was the Quincy dressed in their white cloths had arrived ,how sad would it be when they are stained with their own blood? I raise my arm signalling the last defining battle where I will lead us victorious or I will end everything and just die with millions of deaths on my hands. After giving the signal I noticed the Letters were holding themselves back how foolish .

I watch as the two armies tear into each other struggling for dominance the Quincy with their signature white swords clashing against the black soul weapons. I raise my power signalling to my black butterfly it was time to find my friends the time has come to power through their lines and kill theLletters before we are pushed back. After getting the message they began appearing everywhere burning or freezing the bodies of the opposing army summoning the Letters from hiding. I watch as a tsunami of pink washes over the battle field destroying entire platoons of soldiers in seconds.

The ash that once painted the land scape white was now black and muddy it was no longer pure it was stained with blood. After the many of the leaders were killed I called a complete retreat I am going to end this war one way or another.

I jumped down from my vantage point and onto the battlefield as the soul reapers make their retreat into the castle I began to release my reiatsu the effect was immediate the little Quincy soldiers tried to attack me. They were like insects fighting over scraps of food so they may garner the attention of their master but as they drew closer they turned to ash. Their very existence was destroyed and the spirit particles were not to be wasted I drew them into my black cross. The affect was a arrow forming above a black arrow after all I was the son born of darkness. I launched it at the largest concentration of the white pieces of trash. The moment it hit the world became black the energy from the blast had glassed the most of the battlefield but one figure stood holding up his hand with single burn to show for the explosion. Yhwach had arrived I looked at him he was Zangetsu but wasn't at the same time.

"Forgive me old friend " I threw Zangetsu both of my blades ,both sides of myself I looked at Yhwach and he understood. He ripped off his cross and his medallion and threw them on the ground as Ichigo had done. This was a fight between family and both of them knew it, the war almost didn't matter this was the war in one fight the fate of everything lied in their hands.

" my son " Yhwach said as he began gathering up his true strength as did I.

Black reiatsu began to cover everything as our power was that of true death gods we were the only ones here who could truly claim that title. The only way to tell who owned what my reiatsu had a crimson outline while Yhwach had a dark grey his was fully formed into what it always was darkness.

I shot my body forward intent to use the one thing that can end this war once and for all. When I closed in the black reiatsu covered my arm as it pierced Yhwach's heart and he too pierced my chest in the centre. The pain was immense but what I was going to do next might kill both of us.

I ripped his conscience from his body and brought him into my mind, my world. The pain was almost unbearable because when another enters your mind you see their memories as they see yours.

I see him standing in the middle of the destroyed city that was my inner mind, my true self, my soul. The land had tears across the land scape huge canyons had been created strait through the city like a earthquake had struck. The skyscrapers were destroyed and were but rubble however a single structure stood a black tower with a massive chains holding it in place.

Yhwach stood in the air looking at the cage , no it was more than a cage it was a prison for what even I had no clue what had sealed itself deep within my soul. I called upon my sword Zangetsu and Kyōka Suigetsu appeared . Zangetsu merged with his two halves, this made him far more fearsome than ever before since the white skull mask tened to have that affect on everyone even there was Kyoka dressed in her normal purple I smile as I look at them it may be my last time but with their power I can kill my grandfather.

I reach my arm out to Zangetsu his power merged into my body my appearance changed to accommodate my new power. I could feel the wight of my mask and the length of my nails I knew my true form had been constructed. Kyoka turned into her sword self and appeared in right hand ready and lusting to kill and drink the blood of all who still stood before me.

Yhwach watched as my transformation completed and nodded his head in approval. A two swords created themselves in his hands the battle had been set now the struggle for domination would begin.

I shunpo behind him and attempt to slice into his back and release a silent blast of energy the blast missed but the intended expulsion just hit his back. I continue my onslaught trying to find his weakness the one little chink in his armour. The entire fight he is either dodging or block my attempts at slicing him into two.

He points a figure at me as I summon a shield in response to his gesture as hundreds of arrows slam into my make shift reishi barrier . There were some cases that only Quincy could solve such as battling another of one. I activate my bout vein and force all of it into my attacks while I force my reiatsu into my skin making my heirro more strong. I shunpo in front of Yhwach and out stretched a finger "Cero" I huge blast of crimson energy hits him straight on and before he can recuperate I begin launching arrows at his general direction. I give no time for the dust to settle knowing if I did little to no damage I would been screwed so in quick succession I use Kyoka to shatter illusions I had pre placed. The shards of the shattered illusion seek Ywhach out and I hear the sound of ripping flesh shortly after. I shunpo again and swung my sword down I felt it connect as it did sparks began to fly and with the force of the slash the dust is cleared.

Ywhach is bleeding his shoulder is badly wounded but other than that he has a few small scrapes. He looks at me and begins to laugh I turn and swing my sword blocking his from loping off my head. I know how bad thing are when I can't see him move so I decide to use very trick I have to increase my speed. With a small crack and a flash of green and white I appear a small distance back I point Kyoka in his direction instantly firing arrows at him again while I attempt to charge a Cero between my horns.

He gives three seconds before I'm forced to get out of the way of his attack he begin slashing at me from different directions. I feel his sword scratch against my skin my body quickly repairs the damage. He continues to disappear only to farther slice into my body. This time though I allow it his broad sword pierced my stomach as I catch the other in my left hand. I charge a point blank Cero with every but of energy I can muster even to go as far as absorb reishi and add it to its power ,hell I add my blood to it making a gran Rey cero . I stab my sword into his side as I fire my augmented Cero the last thing I feel is pain I would suspect Yhwach to be in more though. I see his body lying on the ground half of it destroyed with blood pooling beneath him.

" forgive me ..." Is all I ask as I see my grandfather slowly begin to die I know the consequences of a living soul dying in a persons mind scape. He looks at me with no hate or anger only the solemn acceptance of death even knowing what was about to happen he faced it with a calm attitude.

His body breaks apart and is slowly absorbed into my world , my soul I have become the king of the Quincy. There is no scape because it is not a prison it is echo mint something new. Yhwach is not dead he is me as I am Zangetsu as I am Ichigo he is me. I feel it his power merging with Zangetsu becoming a true Quincy power.

I open my eyes to see a white hairs man kneeling before me the Letter B of the Quincy army the second strongest to Yhwach.

The war is over we won I won.

/-/-/-/-/

Ulquirra was tired, tired of these new emotions that seemed to enjoy to torment him. Before he never end had to worry about the right thing to do everything was done in a logical simple way but now, now he didn't know what to do. The Quincy embassy wishes to send four of their letters to lead a rescue mission while the Soul reapers wish to send an entire squad as a show of force. This was nothing in comparison to what the Hollows wanted they petitioned for a full on invasion, hell the science division had quickly signed the dam thing so they may obtain "specimens".

He needed to go home and just relax and take care of his wards and wife. He smiled when he began thinking about getting home to see his wife she was the light in the night. Ulquirra would continue to run this city until Ichigo was fit to return to duty but as he was it would be years before he could retake the throne. So until then the council will be lead by him and other representatives for now he would have to rely on Uryu to keep back the Quincy and Byakuya for the Shinigami. As for the science division Urahara will get them to listen to reason as for the hollows Shinji and Tier Harribel should be able to clean up that mess.

/-

Authors note

So yah I have been busy I just got back from a intensive acting school so forgive me for not updating sooner but this chapter was hard two fight scenes and story development! But I digress the hardest part was the dream science and big thanks to Friaku for his "early" review and dude932 .

On another note check out my bloody profile or bad things will happen ok just trust me. I also need lots of feed back on my stories to know where I can improve and don't say grammar or spelling I know that already so shut it!

On a lat note the next chapter will be delayed of some time as I iron out the problems of the future characters. To any that might ask this question no more bleach characters will be entering the school. I will let you decide how to interpret that bit of info.

"Insanity is sanity so am I sane for who I am or am I insane for being who I'm not? This leaves one question who am I?" Mad king of sanity


End file.
